Lego Naruto: Part 1 The Videogame
Lego Naruto Part 1 The Videogame covers Part 1 of the Naruto manga/anime Hub World The hub world is the entire land of Fire, plus the villages of Sunagakure and Otogakure Introduction Naruto's Path Naruto, the worst troublemaker in Konoha, becomes friend with Konohamaru and Master Iruka Characters: Naruto Uzumaki, Konohamaru, Iruka Umino Boss: Mizuki The Bell Test Naruto gets assigned to Team 7 with Sasuke and Sakura. Together they must take the bells from Kakashi! Characters: Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno The New Mission The Third Hokage grants Team 7 a C-ranked mission, but during the mission they are attacked by two chunin! Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi Hatake Demon of the Mist Team 7 encounters Zabuza, one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist! Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi Boss: Zabuza Tree Climbing To train Team 7, Kakashi makes them climb trees...without using their hands! Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura The Final Round Team 7 battles Zabuza once more, along with his apprentice Haku! Who will survive? Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi Bosses: Zabuza, Haku The Chunin Exams The Written Test In the first round of the chunin exams, Team 7 must...take a written test? Characters: Naruto, Sasuke Boss: Rock Lee Orochimaru In the Forest of Death, Team 7 encounters Orochimaru, who has a strange obsession with Sasuke! Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura Boss: Orochimaru Konoha vs. Sound Team Dosu of Otogakure ambushes the worn-out Team 7! Can Rock Lee and Team 10 stopp them? Characters: Sakura, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka Boss: Dosu Kinuta The Preliminaries Team 7 has passed through the Forest of Death, but now they face the final round: one-on-one battles! Sasuke takes on Yoroi Akado, Naruto takes on Kiba, Sakura takes on Ino, Hinata takes on Neji, and Lee takes on Gaara! Meanwhile, Kakashi discovers Kabuto's treachery Characters: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata Hyuga, Rock Lee, Kakashi Bosses: Yoroi Akado, Kiba, Ino, Neji, Gaara, Kabuto The Exam Concludes Only 8 players are left in the chunin exams. Naruto takes on Neji, Shikamaru takes on Temari, and Sasuke takes on Gaara, more fearsome than ever. Meanwhile, Kiba and Hinata sense something suspicious in the arena. Characters: Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Bosses: Neji, Temari, Gaara Operation: Destroy Konoha! Orochimaru unleashes his dastardly plan! It's up to the Third Hokage to stop him and Naruto and his fellow genin to stop a mutating Gaara! Characters: Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Pakkun, Sasuke, Shino Aburame Bosses: Orochimaru, Kankuro, Gaara Search for Tsunade Itachi's Return! Itachi Uchiha, the destroyer of the Uchiha clan, returns to Konoha, but for what reason? Characters: Kakashi, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Might Guy Bosses: Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki Enter the Akatsuki Itachi and his organization want the Nine-Tails in Naruto! Will Naruto escape them? And when Sasuke runs into Itachi, an obsession is revealed. Characters: Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraiya Boss: Itachi Tanzaku Town Naruto and Jiraiya go to Tanzaku Town to look for Tsunade, to see if she wants to become the Fifth Hokage Characters: Naruto, Jiraiya Chasing Tsunade When they find Tsunade, she refuses to become Hokage. And there's something suspicious about her... Characters: Naruto, Jiraiya Boss: Tsunade The Sannin Reunited Orochimaru made a deal with Tsunade to regain the use of his arms! Can Tsunade and Jiraiya stop their old friend? Characters: Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune Bosses; Orochimaru, Kabuto The Fifth Hokage Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tsunade return to Konoha. Naruto wants to fight Tsunade again,and Konohamaru locks himself in his room. Characters: Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade Boss: Tsunade Pursuit of Sasuke The Sound Four Sasuke, feeling weak from his encounter with Itachi, is met by the Sound Four, who offer him great power. Characters: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi Bosses: Sasuke, Sound Four Pursuit Sasuke has left the village! It's up to Shikamaru and his team to bring them back! Characters: Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji Hyuga, Choji, Kiba Boss: Jirobo Neji vs. Kidomaru Neji takes on Kidomaru, who may be more powerful than even him. Meanwhile, the remainder of Shikamaru's team continues to hunt Sasuke. Characters: Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba Help from Sand Shikamaru and Kiba get some much needed help from Kankuro and Temari! Characters: Shikamaru, temari, Kiba, Kankuro Bosses: Tayuya, Sakon Kimimaro Naruto battles Kimimaro, long-lost Sound Five member, and gets help from Lee and Gaara! Characters: Naruto, Lee, Gaara Boss: Kimimaro Valley of the End Naruto finally finds Sasuke, who wants to kill him! Meanwhile, Kakashi and Tsunade rush to the scene? Can Naruto beat Sasuke in Version 2 state? Characters: Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade Boss: Sasuke Bonus Level: Kakashi Gaiden We go back in time, when a young Kakashi and his friend Obito fight in the Shinobi World War Characters: Kakashi (Young), Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara Boss: Taiseki Special Abilities/Items *Ninja Centerfold-Distracts guards *Shadow Doppelgangers: Can destroy large lego piles *Grappling Shuriken: Can grapple on grappling rings *Sharingan: Can find hidden objects *Fire Release; People with this technique can overheat gold objects *Water Release: People with this can fill put out fires and grow plants *Wind Release *Lightning Release: People with this can carry currents on metal lego objects *Earth Release: People with this can raise platforms to reach new areas *Ice Release: Haku can freeze water with this technique *Byakugan: Hyuga clan members can see through certain lego walls to manipulate things behind them, like Superman's xray vision *Super Strength: Akimichi clan members, Version 2 Cursed Seal possessors, and Naruto in Nine-Tails state can pull on orange handles *Rasengan: Can destroy silver objects *Letter Bombs: Can also destroy silver objects *Mind Transfer: Yamnaka clan members can control people in order to access other rooms *Shadow Possession *Tracking: Kiba and Ninja Hounds have the ability to track scents *Chutes: Small characters and animals can crawl through these chutes *Art of Summoning: Certain characters can summon animals which can accomplish certain tasks *Large Objects: Gamabunta and Expanded Akimichi clan members can throw large lego objects *Super Punch: People skilled in taijutsu like Rock Lee can break cracked lego panels *Beetles: Aburame clan members can strip growth off overgrown lego objects *Genjutsu: Scares away large crowds *Amaterasu: Can burn black lego objects Characters *Naruto Uzumaki (also as young) Abilities: Ninja centerfold, Shadow Doppelgangers, Gamabunta, Rasengan, Nine-Tails *Konohamaru Abilities: Ninja centerfold, travel chutes *Iruka Umino Abilities: dispel genjutsu *Sasuke Uchiha Abilities: Sharingan, Cursed Seal, Fire Release, Lightning Release *Sakura Haruno Abilities: Grappling hook *Kakashi Hatake (also as young) Abilities: Sharingan, Lightning release *Rock Lee Abilities: High jump, Super punch *Shikamaru Nara Abilities: Shadow Possession *Choji Akimichi Abilities: Strength, Throw objects *Ino Yamanaka Abilities: Mind Transfer *Hinata Hyuga Abilities: Byakugan *Kiba Inuzuka Abilities: tracking, digging, Akamaru *Shino Aburame Abilities: Beetles *Pakkun Abilities: Tracking, Digging, Chutes *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Might Guy *Asuma Sarutobi *Kurenai Yuhi *Jiraiya *Tsunade *Shizune *Neji Hyuga *Kankuro *Temari *Gaara *Obito Uchiha *Tenten *Ebisu *Udon *Moegi *First Hokage *Second Hokage *Fourth Hokage *Mizuki *Zabuza *Haku *Orochimaru (also as female disguise) *Kabuto Yakushi *Kimimaro *Tayuya *Jirobo *Kidomaru *Sakon *Itachi Uchiha *Kisame Hoshigaki *Taiseki Differences from Manga/Anime *Naruto's ninja centerfold is a girl wearing a swimsuit, and Ebisu does not get a nosebleed when he sees it. *Sasuke has access to his Sharingan during the bell test *Instead of intercepting Kakashi's chidori, Haku pushes his arm away from Zabuza and is thrown down *Naruto assists Sasuke against Rock Lee *Gaara has a Shukaku doll which he often talks to *When Sasuke pierces Gaara's defense, he steals Gaara's Shukaku doll instead of drawing blood. *Sasuke fights Kankuro with Shino *Sasuke also assists in the battle with Gaara *Kidomaru shoots things like rubber chickens into Neji instead of arrows to make it more kid-friendly Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images